In recent years several companies have supplied a variety of peel-reclose packages.
The inventors have recognized the desirability of tamper evidence on such packages, e.g., an indication for the consumer that the package has been opened prior to purchasing the item.
Our previous patent applications have described different ways of providing tamper evident systems on a peel reclose package. For example, our application Ser. No. 13/899,387, filed May 21, 2013, describes using a laser to score tamper evident features on a package. Other technology can also be used to die cut complex patterns into packaging materials. It can also be imagined that one could apply special tamper proof labels to a packaging material, or a combination thereof.